DESCRIPTION (OM) [unreadable] The Occupational Medicine (OM) Residency Program at the University of Cincinnati is the oldest training program in Occupational Medicine in the United States. It was established in 1947 and has graduated over 200 physicians to date. The program is based in the Department of Environmental Health, within the University of Cincinnati's College of Medicine. The program is fully accredited by the Accreditation Council for Graduate Medical Education (ACGME). The Occupational Medicine residency program provides both academic and practicum phases of training leading to board eligibility for certification in Occupational Medicine by the American Board of Preventive Medicine and a Masters of Science (MS) degree in Environmental health. [unreadable] [unreadable] There are four training tacks available to residents within the residency program: the 2-year integrated academic and practicum program, the research 3-year option offering an additional postgraduate year in occupational health clinical research for residents who want to pursue an academic career, the practicum only year for residents who already possess an MPH or equivalent degree, and the co-sponsored option through National Institute of Occupational Safety and Health (NIOSH) and Proctor and Gamble Co. Residents in this forth track work half-time with the sponsoring institution. [unreadable] [unreadable]